


the boggart-banishing spell.

by earltrancy



Series: slytherin harry™ [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, M/M, Protective Harry, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: "Professor Lupin. Does - doeseveryonehave to participate in this lesson?"Remus gave Harry an empathetic look. "Now, Harry... I know that it seems scary, but mastering the Banishing spell will greatly improve your -"Shaking his head, Harry cut him off. "No, Professor, not me. There's just someone I'm a bit worried about regarding this."





	the boggart-banishing spell.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been done a million times before i'm sure but i had to get it out of my brain

"Remus," Harry said softly, approaching the man discreetly as his Defense Against the Dark Arts classmates scuttled around to form a queue in front of the wardrobe. "I mean, Professor Lupin. Does - does _everyone_ have to participate in this lesson?"

Remus gave Harry an empathetic look. "Now, Harry... I know that it seems scary, but mastering the Banishing spell will greatly improve your -"

Shaking his head, Harry cut him off. "No, Professor, not me. There's just someone I'm a bit worried about regarding this."

Remus smiled, patting Harry on the shoulder. "You're quite a good friend, aren't you? I swear I'll let no harm come to this person, or any of you, for that matter. Go and take your place."

Harry sighed and nodded, joining his alphabetical spot in the queue. Draco, a few places ahead, flashed him a confident smile that Harry couldn't help but return, though a bit weakly.

When he caught it - Harry should have known he'd catch it - Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on, now, Potter, don't be a baby. 'Fraid I'll get higher marks than you?"

It was Draco's utterly headass way of cheering Harry up - but the worst part was it worked, like a bloody charm it worked. Always did.

Harry's smile grew into a sneer as he scoffed at his friend. "More like 'fraid to have to watch you piss your pants in front of the whole class."

"That feels like a projection, Potter. Bit nervous, are we?"

"Sod _off_ -"

Harry's jab was cut off by Remus taking the class' attention; he and Draco continued a silent banter as their Professor helped out an apprehensive young witch with her spell.

By the time it was Draco's turn, Harry was in a mildly heated discussion with Pansy Parkinson over whether a certain idea was worth an inevitable detention and point deduction from Slytherin - and then a hush fell over the room.

When Harry turned back toward the wardrobe, all the color drained from his face.

Draco was rigid where he stood. Shoulders back, head high. Motionless.

"Father?"

From the other end of the room, someone laughed; hesitant, then utterly raucous. 

Harry immediately whipped around to face the sound, and a particular redheaded Gryffindor was met with a glare that could put a Dementor to shame.

Where Professor Lupin still encouraged him to come back to sense and banish it, Draco was slowly cowering to the Boggart's image of Lucius Malfoy - his posture was drooping, his gaze was trained to the floor. His speech was uncharacteristically docile, and he only did when spoken to.

Draco's voice broke in the way Harry knew meant he was crying. Just as he took a step towards him, the bloody Weasel laughed again. Harry tensed, turned on his heel, and raised his wand.

"Are you always this much of an insensitive twat? _Stupefy."_

Harry reached Draco's side before Weasley even hit the ground. He took his shaking shoulders, ran his hands over his arms. "Malfoy, come on, you know you're better than 'im... Come on, mate, look up. Look at me."

The pseudo-Lucius was muttering something about Malfoys making more respectable friends; Harry rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Oh, would you shut _up?_ What was - _Ridikkulus."_

The Boggart transformed into a bizarre drag queen version of Lucius that flipped its long hair over its shoulder before sauntering back into the wardrobe.

As the class erupted in laughter, Draco looked up at Harry. On eye contact, his face fell; Harry took him into his arms as he started to shiver.

"Hey, hey," Harry murmured soothingly, one arm around Draco's back, one reaching up to hold the back of his head. "He's gone, mate. You won't have to see him for a good while now. S'alright."

"I - I could've done it," Draco muttered with slight annoyance. 

Harry laughed. That was more like it. "Yeah, you could, but the bugger was pissing me off. Wish I could do that every time I see him."

"He'd have you expelled, moron."

"Exactly why I had to take advantage of the opportunity."

Draco just clung a little tighter in response; Harry gave a challenging look to anyone who stared. He was tempted to Obliviate the whole class for Draco's sake, but decided he was probably in enough trouble as it was.

"Dray?" Harry whispered, twirling his fingers in Draco's hair. "Alright?"

Draco took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah... yeah. Alright."

They could hear Remus attempting to regain the class as they pulled apart; Draco put a hand at the nape of Harry's neck and gently pecked his lips. "Thank you, for - for all that," he breathed.

Harry's face went very warm, and he smiled. "Uh, sure? Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr:  
> [oftrancy](oftrancy.tumblr.com) ¦¦ spam/writing
> 
> i have like 7 other fics i should be working on but have this instead lmao


End file.
